continuation of three minus bree
by Sparklegirl9569
Summary: this is a different version. what was Bree thinking while her brothers were on the mission. what if Adam and chase acted different towards Bree after she destroyed her chip. what will bree do? read and find out.


**hey guys. so i thought of this story while i was watching this episode. hope you guys like please review. i love hear all the comments and suggestions for the stories. keep it up. this first chapter was inspired by daphrose.**

bree was pacing back and forth in the lab. " so stupid, im so stupid". she had tried to call her father but whenever she connected her father yelled through the speaker taht they were busy and hung up. after each time she would go back to pacing and then a little later try again. picking up the comm set off the cyberdesk she once more tried t connect to her father's. however this time when the comm set connected instead of hearing her fathers voice all she heard was a pained scream. bree had heard that scream many times before. it was the scream of her little brother. not being able to hear that scream anymore she quickly took off the microphone and threw it across the room. her father and brothers had always told her that she was a big girl and big girls dont cry, but big girls wouldnt have done what she did. remembering herfather and brothers she collapsed into the nearest chair and started to silently cry.

Leo entered the lab to hear what sonded like heavy sobbing. he knew it wasnt his mom, cause she was upstairs cooking dinner, and it couldnt have been donald, adam, or chase cause they were on a mission. that left just bree. worried leo ran into the main part of the lab to see bree sitting on a chair closest to her brothers capsules. her head was laying on top of her folded arms on top of the counter. seeing her so broken made leo vary angry and their father and his brothers. they had been almost completely ignoring her ever since she smashed her chip. they couldnt see how much they were hurting her but leo did. he knew that she was beating herself up over it, and there was nothing he could do but try to comfort her as she cried. so thats just what he did, he walked over and sat beside his sisterand tried to comfort her the best that he could. when bree felt a hand on her shoulder, she shot up and quickly wiped her face getting rid of any tears but the tear streaks where still visible running down her face. she immediatly put on a brave face but once she saw that it was leo her brave front completely vanished and she collapsed into her brothers arms. leo held tightly to his sister while she weeped worried that if he did she would collapse back into sobs.

finally after an hour and a half leo got bree calmed down and put her in one of the guest rooms upstairs. then he went down to the lab to think. after only a few minutes to himself his thoughts were interupted by the heavy footsteps of him father and brothers. just looking at them made leo sick and he gave them a deadly look. at first they were confused as to why leo was looking at them with a look that could kill, but after lookinga round the lab and not seeing bree they qickly figured out why. bree must have had another breakdown while they were gone. the lab was filled with uncomfortable silence and nobody knew what to do about it. leo was the first one to break the silence, and he started by asking them why they were ignorign bree. so the three explained that it was her own fault, she was the one that created a barrier between them. leo countered that statement by saying that it wasnt her fault that she wanted a little freedom from being a hero, and their dad hadnt helped when he said no to every thing that she had wanted to do.

then Leo excused himself to go upstairs to go check on Bree. chase and Adam quickly looked at each other as Leo left the room, and then decided to fallow Leo up just to see their sister. when Adam and chase got to the door of the room Bree was staying in they stood by the doorway and looked into the room. they saw Leo sitting in a chair beside the bed that Bree was laying in. their sister was sitting up and even talking, but even from a distance the boys could see that their sister had been recently crying and she looked paler than normal. Leo looked up and saw the boys by the door, Bree fallowed Leo eyes till they landed also on her brothers. Bree quickly converted her eyes down to her sheets suddenly taking an interest in them. she heard Leo say the boys could come in and wondered why he did that, he knew that they were mad at her. In fact she wondered why they were even up here with her. Bree was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw out of the corner of her eye her brothers start to come into the room, but stopped when they were a few feet from the bed. the room fell into comfortable silence as each teen went through their thoughts silently. Bree was still wondering why her brothers were up here, the only one that even visited her was Leo and occasionally Tasha. Leo was wondering why Adam and chase had come up here in the first place and how was Bree doing with having her brothers up here for the first time in a long while. Adam and chase had similar thoughts, they were both thinking how they were going to apologize to their sister. not being able to handle not knowing Leo asked Adam and chase if he could talk to them in the hallway. Leo loosened Bree's grip on his hand and went to fallow his brothers out but not before Bree grabbed his wrist and made him promise that he would be right back and he wouldn't get into any fights. Leo could promise that he would be right back, but he couldn't promise that he wouldn't start a fight with either of his brothers if it was necessary. after calming Bree and closing the door behind him as he left he turned towards the two boys leaning against the wall.

**sorry guys now there's a cliff. had a little bit of trouble with getting this update online. anyways see you next chapter. enjoy review pm im. anything.**


End file.
